


Письма о любви

by yzarga



Category: Fright Night (2011), Only Lovers Left Alive (2013)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 14:23:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3613269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yzarga/pseuds/yzarga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Страсть дает даже вампиру почувствовать себя живым</p>
            </blockquote>





	Письма о любви

Ева разнежена кровью и близостью. Она спит, обвившись вокруг Адама, а он смотрит на её лицо, не в силах отвести глаз. Дневной сон не хочет к нему идти, мысли плывут, и тело сладко утомлено тем, что, считается, совсем не нужно существам его племени.  
Ева так же страстна в наслаждении литературой, жизнью и красотой, насколько Адам — творчеством и наукой, и долгие века он думал, что только возлюбленная супруга способна разжигать его холодную кровь, как идеи и музыка — разум. Ошибся, и как же будоражит это осознание!  
В его жизнь пришёл человек.  
Человек; Адам закрывает глаза, вспоминая, как был неистов и напуган Питер Винсент, славный охотник на нечисть, когда увидел блеск его клыков в свете закатного солнца. Человек, который так недавно посмотрел в лицо своему страху, пережил его, принял и уничтожил. Который выбрал дорогу охотника, требующую немалого мужества, и поклялся сам себе защищать людей от вампиров. А Адам всего лишь на вечер изменил давней привычке жить по ночам…  
После случились самые суетливые недели всей его не-мертвой жизни. Погони, ловушки — от человека, чары, загадки — от него самого. Гортанно смеялась Ева, когда он первым позвонил ей, чтобы рассказать, как играет загоняемого зверя. Просила познакомить.  
Во вторую встречу лицом к лицу Адам разгадал страсть в ярости Питера, что была сильнее страха. Страсть настолько сильную, что она разбудила ответное желание. Только сделать шаг вперед, только протянуть руку и принять бурю его эмоций на себя.  
Ева приехала на исходе ночи и нашла их в разворошенной постели, нагих, переплетенных в откровенном объятии. Встала в дверях, улыбнулась своими невозможными глазами и поманила Питера за собой. Он встал и пошёл к ней — раздетый, как был, в следах от сильных холодных пальцев Адама, но без единого отпечатка клыков.  
Вернулся с закатом. Рассеянно улыбаясь, протянул ему бокал с кровью, потом сцеловал соленое с губ и прошептал, что прекраснейшая Ева наказала не давать ему, Адаму, скучать. И что обещала проверить. Как — не уточнил, вжал всем своим жарким живым телом в постель. Отдавался так же неистово, как и брал. Принимал в себя Адама, кричал нецензурщину на восхитительной смеси языков, с безжалостной силой впивался острыми крепкими ногтями в спину, побуждая двигаться яростнее, вбиваться в своё хрупкое человеческое тело.  
Хрупкое ли? Терзая его рот, Адам различил вкус и запах Евы, её древней, настоянной на времени крови — пара капель, не больше. Та малость, что сделает Питера Винсента сильнее. И желаннее — для Адама. Не в силах противостоять искушению, он прокусил себе губу и выцедил несколько капель своей крови в рот смертного. Тот задохнулся: да, сила — это всегда больно с непривычки. Адам подхватил изогнувшееся в экстазе тело, прижал, наслаждаясь теплом.  
К следующей ночи Питер исчез, как не было, но вернулась Ева. Улыбалась с восхитительной рассеянностью, гладила клавиши клавесина, просила сыграть на скрипке. Ближе к утру повлекла в постель и отыскала пальцами, губами, языком все метки, оставленные Питером — он, испивший их крови, смог заклеймить тело Адама следами, которые не сошли за пару мгновений. Ева целовала каждый из них с нежностью, сияла глазами, довольная донельзя.  
Их жизнь вдвоем, как водится, не продлилась долго, и парой месяцев спустя Ева начала искать место, куда потянет её сердце и память. Перелистывала фотографии в альбомах и компьютере, мурлыкала песню под его новую музыку. Приняв решение, купила билет на самолет и в предвкушении жмурила неземные свои глаза.   
В вечер перед полетом была неистова и беспощадна. Как стихия, как валькирия. Требовала любви, брала кровь — и Адам загорелся следом немедля. Был щедр, был жаден до её стонов, её тела, её огня. Расчесал её волосы после, целовал пряди. Проводил до такси и долго смотрел вслед.  
Одиночество не успело переродиться в меланхолию, закончилось на третью ночь, когда, вернувшись из больницы, Адам нашел на пороге Питера. Тот был пьян от усталости, пах пеплом, чужой кровью и смертью низших темных тварей. Привёз связку древних амулетов, смотрел, как Адам считывает с них время кончиками пальцев, искусал себе губы, отчего-то не решаясь сразу взять желаемое. Шатался по дому, листал книги, был удивительно уместен, подпевая что-то своё новой музыке, завороженно слушал старые пьесы. Когда Адам подошёл к нему, сидящему на застеленной кровати, Питер протянул руку, стянул с него халат и прижался губами к черному следу на сгибе бедра, оставленному Евой. Питер нашел их все: укус у левого локтя, укол клыка между ключиц и за ухом. Он целовал их, как читал письмо от дорогого друга…  
Адам смотрит на спящую Еву, на отпечатки-послания её пальцев на своих запястьях, и предчувствует поцелуи Питера на каждом из них.


End file.
